Immortal Kiss
by passion assassin
Summary: Sesshomaru is being followed in his hunt for Naraku. A young, Chinese girl secretly follows him and watches over AhUn and Jaken when he is gone. Can she really be the Princess of the Chinese Empire, return his arm, love him loyally, and work with Naraku?
1. tempting a demon

Hey, this is passion assassin, and I hope you like my third story, Immortal Kiss. PLEASE read and review with nice tips, comments, and suggestions. There are no guarantees that there will be any Rated M content, but there will be if the readers want it. OKAY, my DEEPEST apologies for going on about my personal life!! Here's the story, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!

A girl sat below a tree, feeling a pair of golden eyes on her. She looked maybe 17 or younger in human years, yet unlike any other creature in Japan. Her hair did not fall into her eyes the style was more complex than that of a water goddess or some other inferior being that felt superior to others and decided on a sophisticated look. Her dark black and brown hair had a clearly defined line where it parted, and her brown eyes were relaxed. The rest of her face, however, was concealed by a silver veil with chains of white gold to attach it to her hair. Her aura seemed too pure to be real, yet was tainted with complete evil. It was…oddly unreadable.

"Hm," the shadow of a demon shifted slightly as his lips parted to make a quiet sound. His long, silky, silver hair swayed gently a subtle breeze as he closed his deep, magenta-lidded eyes. _She, unlike my brother's wench, is dressed decently, _he thought. Though she could hear his nearly silent comments to himself, the girl did not reveal it.

Her kimono was a silver trimming while the rest was a rich white was adorned with tiny silver flowers and plants. He froze. Her aura flared out at him, the size rivaling his. A powerful katana seemed to flash, there one moment and gone the next. Then, all at once, it disappeared. A human, mortal female was all that he sensed and smelt, nothing more. She smirked in her mind, but casually brushed her fingertips on the water surface peacefully.

"Hm." Lord Sesshomaru stood up. He glared at the girl. That presence he had previously felt had not been imagined. A light sniff to the air was enough to confirm it. The aura had dissipated, but its scent continued to radiate off the girl below him. _Woman, _he corrected himself. Well, it did not matter at the current time. There were more important things to think about. He was about to jump off of the tree. He was about to take the seemingly ningen onna by the throat, and confront her, asking 'omai ningen onna?'. He stopped in his tracks, however, when she began to sing. _Why does this creature intrigue me so?_

"Donna yume mite iru no? Wasuretakunai

Matsuge ni kiss shita lips nemusou na smile

Yozora ni suikomare kaze no nai mayonaka

Futari de mirai e tobetan da

Sasayaita jikan dake ga kimi dake ga mawaridasu yo

Amazing kiss hoshi wa kagayaki kasanariatta aoi honoo

Kiseki wo egaita katachi naki hikari

Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember...

Amazing kiss this is only shooting star

Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh

Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu

Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah

Hanashi ga togireru to tsutawaru omoi

Himitsu no kotoba wo mitsuketa ne

Nami ni utsuru tsuki ga yure ugoku mitai ni

Hitomi no oku e to tadayoeta

Mezamereba tsugi no yoru ga itoshisa ga chikazuita yo

Amazing kiss chiribamerareta garasu no tsubu ga hibikiau

Ginga wo nagareta owarinaki chikai

Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember...

Amazing kiss this is only shooting star

Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh

Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu

Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah

Kimi wa eien ni tsuyoi mabushii yume no kagayaki

Kitto mata meguriau shinjitai destiny

Tsumetai kabe ni karada wo... sameru koto no nai my love

I don't forget you wow hateshinai

Just the way you are

Precious in my love wow yeah yeah...ya

Just the way you are...

Precious in my love wow yeah yeah...ya

Just the way you are...

Amazing kiss hoshi wa kagayaki kasanariatta aoi honoo

Kiseki wo egaita katachi naki hikari

Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember...

Amazing kiss this is only shooting star

Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh

Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu

Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah

Amazing kiss chiribamerareta garasu no tsubu ga hibikiau

Ginga wo nagareta owarinaki chikai

Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah"

The girl had been lying down on a patch of soft, dried grass while singing. One arm straight above her head on the ground, which she used like a pillow and the other resting delicately beside her head, she watched her reflection in the still, slow-moving river as she continued to sing. Minutes passed, and the melody continued to blow around in the breeze.

Girl's P.O.V.

_How I love to play games, and relax with no fear of loathsome imperial court officials. Meeting humans and demons who think of me as a normal lady is so amusing. If only my royal parents were to find their beloved Vienne playing around with powerful demon lords. But it is so fun. _I slid one of my silver and diamond bangles from my wrist that I had been using to add enchantments and music to my song. I still had six others. Singing into the filigree, which echoed my voice, I slipped away to leave an inu taiyoukai in a trance.

I know this is short, but I am stressed, depressed, and I have writer's block. PLEEASE review with nice tips, comments, and suggestions, and ALSO review my other stories if you can.

~passion assassin

Sorry if there were any spelling errors!


	2. disaster faced alone

Vienne examined the area before entering the caverns. It was empty, with an underground hot spring and air vents, a mile or so deep into the ground at its surface and 15 feet deep. Undressing quickly, she automatically folded her clothes into a neat pile, stacking her jewelry at the top and keeping her Ring of Authority on her right ring finger, a pure diamond with a symbol carved narrowly on the outside. The area around the water was pleasantly steamy, and she proceeded to drop rose petals into the white, boiling liquid. There were no plants for them in Japan, apparently, so this would be her last time until she returned.

Dipping and swirling about under the water, veil off, she spun about until she felt another presence. He was examining her clothes. "_You go too far!" _She hissed, and with a swipe of her hand across the surface, he was wet and thrown back from her things. A growl emitted from his throat, and in an instant, he was in the water with his hand around her throat. The first thing Vienne did was twirl her left wrist in the air, so that her face was concealed from view before he'd gotten a decent glimpse. At the same time, she had begun to pry his hand off of her with her right hand, sliding underwater all the while.

She knew it was going to hardly affect him in the situation, but she used both legs to kick him between the legs, which at least surprised him enough to release her. With the steam still surrounding her, she leapt out of the water and pulled her undergarment on- a dress with a low neckline and straps that tied behind her neck. Then, he was behind her again, a ridiculously strong arm locked on her stomach, and his hand at her neck again, but this time pressing her back and body against his chest and front side. Originally relaxed from the steam and hot water, Vienne's skin was sensitive and soft to the extreme, and her body moulded to his; his reaction was quite typical of a male.

"Damn you hentai, release me!" Vienne was mentally panicking now, as no one had ever dared touch her in the past at all, let alone what he was doing. "Now, Sesshomaru!" Even the immense amount of steam could not completely conceal the scent of arousal sensually wafting away from her body. She could not reveal her true authority status, because that may mean marrying a hideous-looking official's son five years younger. But neither did she wish to be raped by a demon.

"So you know my name, do you onna?" Not to mention over 10 times older.

"And if I do? Do demon lords not have better things to do than stalk and harass innocent foreigners?"

"You will tell me what you did earlier, and what you are."

Damn it all, the bangles were inches away, but I could not use them. I did not have nearly enough strength to fight him off. "I'm what we call a siren, but as you have none here, it will not tell you anything nor give any meaning. When I desire, I can release my emotions into the air, and I did so out of irritation of you staring." I twisted my ring so that the symbol was facing my palm. I had hardly enough time to realize that what was on my inner thigh was not water, and that I was spun around with my lips and tongue being caressed by a strange demon's. _Kuso Kuso Kuso, Shit Shit Shit._

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this- please review, and I will update when people do so. Thanks, ~passion assassin


End file.
